Flocking Together
by WickedWitch9
Summary: A fic about Robin's parents leading to a RobRav.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Teen Titans, I don't now, and I never will. GEESH!**

**This is a fic about Robin's parents. If you review, trust me, it's slowly and surely going to be a Robin and Raven fic ok? So be patient. It _will _happen. **

**Author's note : Robin's mom's name is gonna be Piper because I don't know her real name. His father will come in the next chapter...hopefully. **

Piper loved to scam people. She loved the thrill of running around stealing people's money and seeing the look of surprise on the people's faces. Spotting a man sitting on a bench, she picked up her box and sauntered up to him and looked him in the eye while talking.

"Hello Sir, would you like a box of oranges?" she asked putting on her best"I'm so innocent" face.

"Why no I'm sorry." He replied without looking up.

"B-But, I can't go back to the orphanage and tell them we can't go on the trip to summer camp because I couldn't sell any oranges!" she whimpered, bottom lip sticking out.

"Fine. I'll take the whole damn box."

"Thank you sir!" She said handing him the box.

"Alright how much for it?"

"Fifty dollars."

"What the fuck? Mary's gonna shoot me in the head when she finds out how much I've spent. Just on oranges! Shit!"he grumbled pulling out his whole wallet.

He was opening up his wallet and the box at the same time when Piper eyed his wallet. There were fifties and at least one Benjamin. She snatched the wallet and started running.

"Hey! This box is full of rocks and soda cans! Theif! Come back with my wallet!" She turned around to laugh at him and when she turned around, all she was knocked out cold.

**Sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! So it's up to you ! Review! No, I'm not a cheerleader.**


	2. 1 The Gala

Disclaimer: Let's say we did tell the truth and don't.

Thank you guys. Getting your reviews in my e-mail makes me feel really special. No not like that. I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long to update…. my head's in a jumble about what to write.

-

When Phoebe woke up, she found herself inside of a room blue room fully furnished. But there was one problem. She was in a bright ugly red room.

" What the hell?" she said to herself. What happened when she had knocked out? Was she picked up off of the street by some asshole and put in the asylum? She doubted the silly latter. Phoebe tried to open the door but noticed it was closed from the inside. Reaching for her hair, she pulled out a bobby pin and peeled one half back and shoved the other half inside the keyhole and started jiggling the doorknob. No luck. She wanted out. And there was only one way to go about it…

John Grayson was a very laid back guy. He lived in a condo in the downtown part of the city. It was a noisy place and he loved it. As he saw it, noisy cities meant lots of criminals, criminals that he could take down. Which meant to him there was a lot of good to do in the world. Right now, he was tired. He had just finished finding a woman robbing some old guy on the street. For now, she had been sleeping in the spare room since the jail was closed on weekends. As soon as John had leaned back to enjoy toothpaste commercial, he heard an earth-shattering scream. He leapt in the air and started running to the room.

" What is it? Are you ok?" he shouted to the woman in the cell.

" Why am I in here? Who are you? Where am I?" Phoebe recoiled, eyes getting bigger.

" First off, you're in here for attempted theft. We'll talk about who I am later. You're in my apartment because the police office is closed all weekend and until Wednesday because I feel like taking some vacation days off. So I'm going to let you temporarily live in my house until the office opens back up." He replied, voice like cool water.

" Since I'll be here for a while, can I get out of the cage? It's demeaning, and I need to use the bathroom." Phoebe asked. She couldn't hold it anymore.

" Go ahead. I've already bolted the doors so there's no way to get out." He said with a smirk growing on his face." You won't be able to get out. Trust me. "

Phoebe sighed. So she was a prisoner in this place. But she wouldn't let it get to her. She had gotten out of tighter situations before.

Sunday morning, Phoebe had woken up at about 8:00 from what she could tell by the way it looked outside. The sun was shining; a gentle breeze was caressing the life out of the trees. Today would have been a great day to pickpocket in the park. Sadly, in her case, she was laying on the guest bed in one of the rooms of the apartment. Staying here wasn't _that _bad. Jay or whatever it was actually was a really nice guy. He made sure that she at least took showers after seeing all of the brown water from just washing her hands. It was like staying in a hotel, but she would be going to jail in a couple of days. She sighed and rolled over on her stomach as John walked in the room navy blue dress in his hand.

" What's with the dress?" Mary asked suspiciously.

" I hope you like to dance because I have to go to the Officer's Gala at eight." John replied " and guess what?"

" What?"

" I don't have a date. So guess who I'm going with?" John sing songed.

" Yourself? 'Cause there's no way in hell I'm going dancing. I hate dancing." Phoebe stated.

Hours later Phoebe found herself sitting at a table marked Grayson seated for two. She had nothing better to do than to cut holes into the cheap plastic tablecloth and play with the lit candles in the centerpieces.

John had been dancing with Brittany, a bubbly blonde who had come with the Chief of the department. After the song, he looked over his date to see how she was holding up, considering he had practically dragged her here. Noting that she was scraping holes in the tablecloth, he excused himself from his dancing partner to Phoebe's side.

" Would you like this dance?" he whispered in a deep sultry voice behind her.

" What the fu- oh! It's you. Can we leave now?" Phoebe whined.

" Not until you dance with me. After that we'll leave."

"Only one dance, I think I'll die if you make me do _two_ dances."

"That'd be a load off my ass." He said chuckling

" Fine. If it'll make you feel better."

When Phoebe stuck out her hand to shake, John grabbed it and pulled her into his arms to dance floor.

" Are you sure you haven't danced before?" John asked quizzically. " You dance so well for someone who hasn't."

The song ended rather quickly and everyone left the dance floor as well as John and Phoebe.

" I'm gonna ask this one more time. Can we _please_ leave?"

" Fine, but that doesn't mean we're going home." He said with a smirk growing on his face. He grabbed her hand and ran like the wind to his car where she jumped in and got in and drove off.

**Yea, I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging. And guess what? I finished it today, on my Birthday! Feb. 9th baby! **

**Nevermore Forevermore…**


End file.
